


Blake's New Pet

by Damien_Kova



Category: RWBY
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-15
Updated: 2017-08-15
Packaged: 2018-12-15 17:35:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11810895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Damien_Kova/pseuds/Damien_Kova





	Blake's New Pet

Winter had heard from her younger sister that the heiress had gained a new pet in the last few weeks of her time at Beacon, and she was very interested to find out just what was going on with said pet. As she arrived at Beacon and was escorted to her sister’s dorm by a cute brunette rabbit faunus, she could already hear an unfamiliar voice moaning from behind the doorway. Wanting to keep up appearances, being a Schnee and all, the Specialist looked to her escort and quirked a brow. “Is this a bad time? Maybe I should’ve given my sister a bit of warning that I was coming by today.”   
  
“Oh, no! That’s just Blake! She’s in heat right now and Weiss likes to leave her tied up to their floor to punish her while she goes out to train with Yang!~ If you’re uncomfortable with seeing her teammate like that, I can accompany you to the training hall so you can watch Weiss train!~” Velvet kept a smile on her face as talked to the older Schnee, listening to the constant muffled moans the kitten made through the door.

 

“No, it’s perfectly fine. Thank you again for showing me to their room.” Giving a quick bow, Winter entered the dorm room with a temporary master key provided upon her arrival, leaving Velvet to her own devices as she closed the door behind her and spied the ravenette. “Oh… She wasn’t joking about that.” She kept her eyes locked on the young faunus who had her face planted into the floor with her arms tied behind her back just above her ass and her legs forcibly spread apart but bent to keep her just above the ground and prop her ass as far in the air as she could without harming herself. There was a vibrator forced into the girl’s ass and one placed just under her cunt that teased her clit with every twitch the kitten made.

 

Blake stopped moving as she heard the older woman’s voice, turning to face her and revealing the white ball gag in her mouth and the black collar around her neck. The kitten wasn’t allowed to talk, even if she was able, but the look in her eyes clearly showed fear, lust, and endearment in her amber eyes. Something about the way she locked eyes with Winter’s made the older woman’s heart melt ever so slightly.

 

“Awe, she’s being punished. My sister’s actually pretty… creative with her bondage and… pet play. At least, that what I’ll assume the collar is for. Though, her rope skills could use a little work. One small cut and the whole thing could come loose.” The white-haired woman unhooked the gag from the young faunus’s head and pulled the ball from her mouth, watching the thin string of saliva that connected her lips to the toy soon break. “Tell me, um…”

 

“... Kitten…” She hesitated to speak, trying to figure out just what to do to get out of her punishment without being harmed.

 

“Tell me, Kitten, I was told you’re misbehaving for my sister. I’m here to correct that. Did I come all this way for nothing?” Winter’s voice was stern and uncaring as she tossed the gag aside.

 

“The fuck do you care, Schnee?!” Blake suddenly eyed the older woman with hatred, as if she suddenly had a plan of what to do.

 

“Now now, Kitten.~” The Specialist shook her finger in front of the girl’s face before quickly flipping the girl onto her back, knowing that with how her body was, her arms and hands wouldn’t take any damage. “That’s not how pets talk to their owners, wouldn’t you agree?~”

 

Keeping a smile on her face, the young faunus extended one of her claws and took her time sawing through the rope that tied her body together. “And what are you going to do about it?~ If you think I’m scared of you, you’re wrong! You can’t compare to what Weiss tries to do to me!”

 

“Oh? So you think I’m like Weiss? Worried for your well being? Concerned for your body?” Pressing her heel against the girl’s white collar, Winter smiled down to her with a sadistic glare in her eyes, making sure the pressure started cutting off the faunus’s air without doing any permanent damage. “Unfortunately, you’d be wrong, dear.~”

 

The kitten’s amber eyes went wide as she felt the pressure against her neck, knowing she had to hurry along and get free or risk passing out from lack of air. Luckily for her, she was already halfway through the rope, but froze as she noticed Winter’s cold eyes fall on her shoulder. “And just what are you looking at?!” She spat out, trying to get the woman’s attention back to her face so she could keep sawing her way through.

 

“Just your shoulder. Maybe you’re trying to struggle free from your binds, maybe you’re in a bit of pain and just taking it out on me since you’re in heat.” Removing her foot from the girl’s neck, the specialist dropped to the floor, straddling Blake’s stomach as she did so and wrapping her hand around her throat to replace the pressure of her hand. “I’m not sure just where you get off trying to be so disrespectful to us Schnees, but I’m definitely gonna have to take you back to the manor with me and train you properly.

 

The ravenette was caught off guard by the older woman suddenly dropping against her body, but luckily, it was enough to force her claw through the rope and let her arms free. A smile came to her face as she met the Specialist’s eyes once more, making sure to slowly adjust her arms and not draw attention to herself. “Well, you’ve got one thing right. I certainly am in heat, but you aren’t taking me anywhere!” She quickly spit in the woman’s face and used her semblance to force a clone to knock the woman onto the floor.

 

From outside the room, any students passing by were only able to hear muffled screams, the sound of flesh hitting flesh like someone was throwing a few punches, and finally, the sound of Blake’s panting followed by muffled screaming. Unfortunately, no one would know how the faunus overcame the Atlasian Specialist in such a short time. Winter’s muffled voice came from behind the ball gag as Blake sat over her, panting and forcing one of the dildos used to torture her into the girl’s ass through her ripped clothing. A quiet, yet easily angry scream came from the schnee as the plastic member was forced into her back door, only a few inches for now.

 

“That’s much better.~” With a huff, the kitten tied a knot in the recently cut rope, forcing Winter’s arms behind her back and her legs to be bent and pressed against her stomach, but nothing else. Smiling to herself, Blake got off the older woman and started rummaging through Yang’s drawers. “I know she keeps a strap on around here somewhere. She uses it on Weiss all the time! Where is it!?” After a few minutes of searching, the faunus finally spotted the strap on and quickly equipped herself with it. Once it was on, she quickly turned back to Winter with a bottle of lube in her hand. “I suggest if you don’t want this to hurt too much, you behave.~” The kitten had a sadistic smirk on her lips as she took a few steps closer, letting the fake cock rest on the woman’s lips.

 

The Schnee’s eyes went wide as she watched the faunus cover the strap on in lube and toss the bottle aside, not caring about the mess it made as it hit the floor. In the next moment, she felt herself get pushed onto her back so her body was exposed to the world. “MMMM! MM! MMMMM!” Was all she could force out behind the gag, knowing the younger girl wouldn’t understand, she still tried to struggle. However, that all came to a crashing halt as she felt Blake force the first few inches of the lubed toy into her snatch.

 

“Oh?! What happened to that pride you had just a moment ago, Winter?!” Blake shouted at the top of her lungs, hilting the member into the girl’s cunt and laughed as she watched the woman’s body twitch against her bindings, not trying to get away anymore but trying to deny the pleasure as much as she could. “Oh, there’s no way you’re getting away from this!” As she swung her hand across the older woman’s breasts, Blake noticed that the door to their dorm was open and Weiss and Yang stood in the doorway, both looking shocked and confused. “Oh! Weiss! You’re just in time for me to make your sister my pet! Care to watch?~”


End file.
